In The Apartment
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: Shikamaru returns from a mission. He might have rest on his mind but his partner doesn't. Conversations, kisses, and dominance. Short. Sweet. Crude, maybe. ShikaNeji. Yaoi.


**A/N:** Haven't come up with anything in such a long time. I have but, it's all in the book, my journal... in my mind. Well, yes. One-shot of my beloved, guilty pleasure Neji and Shikamaru.

Enjoy. Hopefully you all reading know that I'm actually 'SandGoddess' (formerly known as SandGoddess). Read and Review, please? Yes? No! What... you've got to be kidding me. You will review! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Do. Not. Own. Naruto. So. Obviously. I. Don't. Own. Shikamaru. And. Neji. ButIfIDidTheyWouldBeGayForEachOtherInEverySingleEpisode.

* * *

In The Apartment

Trudging amply away from the sun's view, the man glared to the ground as though realizing that it was the healthiest and safest way to express his hate; the sun sinking below the horizon only brought the realization to an finite answer- any hope for a nice, welcoming scene was lost.

_No more clouds_, the eighteen-year-old man thought miserably. No one really understood his fascination for the white puffs of different shapes and sizes that inhabited the sky from time to time. The man did like to spend all the time he could, laying on fresh-cut grass, inhaling the intoxicating aroma. For hours at a time, all he would do was discuss the shape and even configure stories each one of them.

Strangely enough: he had named a few, mentioning this only to a few people.

It was safe to say no one had confronted him on the issue. All had, at some point, seen the man angry, for what seemed no apparent reason, at the disappearance or lack of lethargic activity. The man's confidents knew not to bother him.

Gradually, he closed the gap between his apartment and himself. Preparing for arrival what kept him alert, reaching for his pocket for one of the two sets of keys to the apartment.

Closing the flap to his new vest, the man vaguely smirked at the success his mission had given him and his colleagues. The forest green vest he sported was a set sign of his rank as a Jounin. He could not be happier.

Well, that would, and could, change if the clouds returned. In addition, yet, he would be happier yet if he was to be greeted home.

Arriving to the third floor of the building, he turned to a door marked as [thirty-two, squeezed the set of keys, and created a fist.

But, before he was able to lift his hand to the doorknob, the door sprang up. The man was not shocked to see a grinning figure standing within the doorframe. He only smiled back, approving the other man's presence, though not needed.

"You're late, Shikamaru…" the familiar heated voice rang through the man's ears. He involuntarily shivered and closed his eyes, inhaling. Then, exhaling a rigged breathe, he frowned.

Stepping inside, Shikamaru pushed the other man in the process. Groping for an edge, the man closed the door blindly. Looking down, Shikamaru parted his lips.

A small blush crept up on the male's cheeks, as far he could see, and Shikamaru gazed at the man biting his bottom lip seductively.

Shikamaru felt a boost of energy swell within him yet, it seemed as if the other man had other plans. It would appear as if he hungered for power that he would only receive from, what he believed he could accomplish, attacking the Jounin.

Then, an additional amount of weight appeared to knock Shikamaru down. Instantly, the man fell back as his attacker firmly pressed his lips against his.

Coming up for a breath, the man stared down at Shikamaru, his blush oh-so apparent. "Get off me, Neji-"

"No, I've missed you too much." He groaned in tetchiness and exhaled, pushing the Hyuuga away, pinning him to the adjacent, green wall.

A taunting pout plastered a very innocent look onto Neji's pale complexion. As in defeat, the man spread his arms out, as though he had known it would come. Then, he openly pondered: "Must I always be the Uke…?"

Remembering their taunting mess of a game, Shikamaru gave him an impish smirk. Arms propped on either side of the man gave him an advantage as he brought his hand to caress Neji's cheek.

Cocking a brow, Shikamaru mocked his lover with a playful lick of his lips and a swift move of his hand. Holding Neji's head away from the wall, the Jounin smiled. "But, Neji-kun…. You always told me that you liked me on top. I was there to 'dominate' you. Hence, I am the Seme. You have to be the Uke, love."

Shikamaru had begun to pout but his tone remained harsh and hungrily deprived.

"You're right, Shika-kun. I _do _want you on top. I always have."

The men inhaled as they discovered they were more than aroused. And, they blushed feverishly, one giggling calmly, the other giving the other a sly smile.

Shikamaru parted his lips. "I want… I want you," Neji gave a moan as he felt a set of soft, long fingers trace down his well-built abs down to his crotch.

The Nara grinned and enticed the Hyuuga into a passionate kiss. They held one another as though deprived of touch. A deep sense of hungry entered Shikamaru as he remembered he had not done anything sensual for a week, and, he hoped, neither had his lover. That is, until then.

Arching his back, showing some backbone, Neji inclined toward Shikamaru. Feeling a hard, aroused sensation against his inner thigh, Shikamaru moaned. Once again, pushing Neji to the wall, Shikamaru slammed his pelvis closer in.

"Shika-kun…" Neji exhaled.

A deeper shade of red crept up upon Shikamaru's pale cheeks and he tended to smiling slyly, yet again.

Embracing one another in a bone-crushing hug, the men released their pleasures through the passionate hug. Shikamaru slid his hand on the long, dark-haired man's bottom and pushed his closer.

Silence followed as they radiated with warmth and contentment.

"Chouji and Ino have really been bugging me about you, and other things. They just go on and on, bitching and whining-" Neji, obviously, broke the silence.

Not caring much about the interruption, Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Don't tell me they know-"

"No-"

"Suspect anything?"

"Shikamaru-kun; calm down! As far as they know, we are roommates who share an apartment-this one to be exact- in an attempt to save a bit of money…"

Running his hand through his hair, Shikamaru sighed in relief and let out a groan. "This is so troublesome. If they haven't found out- why did you kill the mood, my love?"

"It's just… we should really get Ino with Chouji. You should have heard all the things he talked and whined about. He is in love with that vile woman. Which, obviously, makes no sense, right? Destiny does _not_ allow such things. Chouji is kind, sweet, caring, and despite all the extra weight, he's cute. Ino doesn't deserve him?-"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd be in love with Chouji yourself. You aren't thinking of trading with Ino, are you?" Despite the humor of it all, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel jealous.

Neji smiled, assuring him of no such thing. "All she talks about is her weight, and Sasuke, too. Such a bitch…"

Shikamaru exhaled and stroked the rambling man's backside. "What do you want me to do about that?" He felt as though he were being forced into such a troublesome ordeal.

Neji's reply came as followed: "No, it not what you have to do- it's what _we_ have to do."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, mocking the Hyuuga's demand. At that, the Hyuuga gasped, playfully smacking the Nara. "Hey, we've got too! They might never leave us in peace. They'll continue to pester us-"

Offended, Shikamaru sulked and softly gasped as though Neji's smack had actually hurt. "What, if I don't want too?"

"Shikamaru!" exasperated, Neji crossed his arms, creating a barrier between himself and his Seme. Though, if needed, would not help with his protection.

"Neji!"

"Shika-kun!"

"OK. OK. Shut up, I'll do it. Now, suck my-"

Neji let a shrill gasp escape his mouth, yet, he obliged to the order given.

After all, the man was a Jounin. And, he had just returned from a long mission.

Why, oh why? Neji never received such actions aimed toward him after a long mission. He too, after all, was a Jounin.

"You like it better on the bottom anyhow…" stated Shikamaru haughtily.

Crossing his arms, Neji gazed into his lover's dark eyes prodding. "I like it better on the bottom?"

The man never put much thought into it. Maybe he just liked being the Uke.

* * *

**A/N: **O 'EM GEE. Liked it?! Review, please! and guess what? I love you. That's right. 


End file.
